Broken
by orange-hime
Summary: a one shot songfic mostly in Paine's and Baralai's POV about the whole series. arrgh just read it my first Paine X Baralai


My first Paine X Baralai fic… err… don't be soo harsh on me…it's my first…lol..but if you have to really flame me…err..then go ahead…. but comments will really really really be appreciated XD come on… lol

**[disclaimer] **I do not own any of the FFX-2 characters mentioned in here….(even though i've been wishing for that to happen every night…) and I don't own Seether… I just love the song alright?

**BROKEN**

**-Seether feat. Amy Lee-**

**I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

Baralai is in his office in Bevelle working his head off through the piles of papers in front of him. Surely this is a busy time for the New Yevon, especially for a praetor itself. Problems here, problems there, help here, help there. Baralai gave out a heavy sigh as he signed another paper, full of proposals. '_I need a break'_ He pushed himself back so that his back is resting against the chair, relaxed. He carefully massaged his temples since they were hurting from all the work he has been doing since this early morning. His desk was cluttered with the messy piled up papers and quills all over the place. He took a sip of his now cold coffee which has been sitting on the edge of his desk for more than two hours now. He placed his coffee back to his desk until he gazed upon a nearly forgotten picture frame. He picked it up and brushed away the dust revealing four happy figures side by side in which he recognized being his old comrades, Gippal, Nooj, Paine and of course, himself. They were all smiling and laughing in the photograph. He stared at it for so long and he himself smiled. '_I wonder what happened to them_, where are they, where is she?'

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your paine**

Baralai stood up and walked towards the windows. He opened the curtains letting the strong light from the outside enter his dark corner. He looked outside to see his cherished hometown, Bevelle, which seemed to be at peace, for now. His thoughts then shifted onto his friends, he remembered the old days, the old and happy days, those carefree days of him and his friends. 'Maybe I do really miss them…If I could just see them once more… see her at least…'

[FLASHBACK]

"then we shall just have to find a way to keep Nooj here entertained" remarked Gippal as the two went side by side with Nooj. "Brats!" was all Nooj's reply and the both of them laughed, together with Paine recording. They were all on a ship. "why don't you join us?" Baralai approached Paine kindly and turned her camera off so that she could join them. The four of them stood side by side staring into the wilderness laughing their heads off as Gippal continued on with his jokes and insults which all of them seemed to enjoy.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Baralai's POV

_The four of us laughing… and she too, she was smiling at last. She's opening up to us, and most importantly to me…_

_I would have given anything for you to be here with me…_

**Because I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like**

**I'm strong enough**

**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right**

**when you're gone away**

He shook his head and forced himself to step out of it. He sighed once more and returned to his pending work. 'I have to concentrate, I can't just go off day dreaming and forget about my job as a praetor, or else, Bevelle will suffer, and I don't want that to happen.'

That night, Baralai just laid there, wide awake. He turned to his right hoping that he would find a comfortable position to sleep in, but whatever twists and turns he makes, nothing seems to help. He was just troubled, a lot has been on his mind, including Paine.

_'I couldn't lie to myself, I've already given up on convincing myself that I don't like her, for deep in my heart I know I do. I just find her different from the others. She's tough and independent. She knows what she has to do, and…she's sweet on her own little way too. I wonder how would she react if she heard me saying that…_' the thought of it made Baralai chuckle.

**The worst is over now, and we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high- you steal my pain away**

PAINE's POV

_We are at Bevelle, right infront of the New Yevon's head quarters. I just can't understand Yuna, why do we have to go here anyway? is visiting New Yevon a part of being a sphere hunter? I turned myself against the now approaching praetor. Perhaps I don't want to see him? not yet… _

_I just wonder…why am I so afraid yet so angry to see him?... is it because he's been keeping secrets from people? I mean…about Bevelle's hidden secrets, but why would I care about that anyway… _

_I wanna ask him again…ask him about what they all saw back there…but a part of me just want to leave that…to leave him… to erase him. I heard Yuna saying goodbye, so I just peeked to see if Yuna's leaving. I caught a glimpse of Baralai, he was looking at me, but…why?...why is he so upset? disappointed maybe?...and why do I feel so guilty…_

**There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Paine's POV

_it's happening again… guys…stop… STOP! I yelled, and all three of them put down their weapons. Then, a heavy cloud appeared and before we know it, all three of them disappered. Pyreflies… came out of Nooj's and surrounded Baralai. What happened?... it was all unclear to me… _

_So Shuyin is behind all this?... that is what me, Rikku and Yuna came up with, and our plan… save them. I wanna save my friends…and deep inside me…I want to save him… I don't want to drag Yuna and Rikku into this, but I understand… we are all part of this… especially Yuna..._

**Because I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like**

**I'm strong enough**

**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right**

**When you're gone away**

Paine's POV

Vagnagun, there it stood, afraid, furious, disturbed. For once, I felt fear in me, If I could just run away… but ofcourse I wouldn't. I swore to save them…to save him… no matter what…

who was that… it's Gippal! he was badly hurt. He handed me a sphere that they found before the four of us went on our separate ways. Yuna convinced me to watch it and undefeated, I played it on. It was a sphere of us four, in a ship. Yes…I remember this… we all dreamt of flying our own ship, with me as the pilot, and Gippal as the mechanic… Nooj our captain…and him… as the Navigator. We will set sail to wherever as long as we are all together…but that dream… I don't think it will ever happen…

We are now face to face with Vagnagun… I looked up only to see him… but I wasn't happy nor glad to see him… I was angry… angry to see him with that thing. He's doing it. Baralai's controlling Vagnagun, with his bare hands. Its hard to accept the truth. Deep down, I know Baralai isn't the one to blame, but Shuyin…but yet, I can't help myself for hating him right this moment. Why couldn't he fight Shuyin?...why is he giving in?...

Baralai's POV

Who is this inside of me?... he's too strong…he's emotions, I can't keep up…all mixed up… fear, hate, despair, love… arrggghhh!... I closed my eyes…and…

Am I… controlling Vagnagun…but why… Vagnagun must not be touched… but… Shuyin?... I looked downward and there I saw a familiar figure. It was her, It was Paine. I wanna jump down, hug her, talk to her, but Shuyin…he's not letting me to do so… I want to smile, to laugh… but all I was left is controlling Vagnagun. It is too late now to fight Shuyin. He has mastered me…the control over me… he has gotten too strong and my will to fight him back isn't enough…

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me anymore**

Baralai's POV

Its all over now… Spira is now saved…thanks to them… I was so ashamed for giving in…so ashamed especially to her…I don't know how to face her.

The night before the three of them said their farewells, I got a chance to have a small talk with Paine…

"hey Paine" I started, approaching her. She was at the balcony, staring out. "Why did you let him…" I was taken back by her remark. She was angry that it hurt so much. I couldn't answer her… because…I don't know what to answer either… why did I let him… was it because he's strong… no… I can easily prevent him… but why? I sighed and realize my answer. It is because I felt sad,…sad of the fact that Paine hates me… she did not even said Hi when they visited Bevelle, instead, she turned her back on me… I was confused…why is she avoiding me?... that's my answer… but I just can't tell her that…

"Take care, Good night Paine" and I left…just like that.

"Its time for me to go home" Yuna said and she ran towards Paine and Rikku who is waiting for her. I just wish Paine won't go… and would stay here…with me… but I can't force her… wherever she's happy…then…let it be…I'm happy with it… I gave her a nod and she smiled and left. That last farewell smile will not be the last…I just feel that there's more to it… but until then…

so what do you think? I love comments and suggestions…and…err..fine then..i accept Flames… but..be gentle!...gentle as the Baby wipes! lol XD all I wanted is to write some Baralai X Paine stories….drama waaaahhhh!!!!! cries


End file.
